


They had a baby

by Karls_idols



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, everyone reacts to the baby, kazunari wants a baby, no ships other than sakizu bc it’s all individual experience, they had a baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25114636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karls_idols/pseuds/Karls_idols
Summary: Sakyo and Izumi bring home a beautiful baby boy! How will everyone react?
Relationships: Furuichi Sakyou/Tachibana Izumi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 75





	They had a baby

**Author's Note:**

> I’m looking for names for this lil baby boy!! Don’t hesitate to give me some! God knows I need it. I also wanna draw him at some point so!!

It was a VERY long and difficult eight and a half months, but Izumi eventually pulled herself through it with the very paranoid Sakyo. She was pregnant, and gave birth to her first child and son. He was a bit early, but hey, he was healthy! And happy!

When her water broke, it was pure chaos. Autumn troupe were nearing the end of their play, but still had a good half an hour left, potentially longer if ad-libbing was shoved in there.

Sakyo was freaking out. “We have to have to go to the hospital!” He hissed. Izumi shook her head. “Not until the play is finished!” She growled back

Autumn troupe had worked way too hard to let things go just like that. Lowering the curtain just wasn’t an option. It just wasn’t.

And so, sat on a chair backstage, dealing with the most painful cramps, Izumi waited for the play to finish. The minute it did, and “Thank you’s were said,” Sakyo carried her to his car.

This wouldn’t have been a problem if Sakyo just hadn’t come out of a play. The most recent autumn troupe play was a re-run of the Roman Episode, due to popular request.

So they were stood in the hospital waiting room, making sure a room was cleared for them. Sakyo head to toe in his Capone outfit, glasses and all. By far, it wasn’t his proudest moment.

Omi was kind enough to bring Sakyo a change of clothes up to the hospital, and he got changed in the room next to Izumi. The baby was almost there, and he wasn’t about to miss the birth of his miracle child.

He thought he was too old for children, but here he was, fresh baby in arms, three hours after this fiasco started.

They both loved their child, and Izumi couldn’t wait to take her baby boy home. He couldn’t wait to show him off to the others, even if Masumi was slightly heartbroken.

And so, the shorts begin.

Sakuya 

“Would you like to hold him, Sakuya?” Izumi asked. Sakuya had been staring since the baby arrived at the dorms for the first time.

“O-Oh gosh, ma’am. I don’t think I should...what if I drop him...?” Sakuya hesitantly stuttered. He looked as if he wanted to, but Izumi knew he didn’t trust himself.

“Here, I’ll show you how.” She said kindly. Carefully, she placed her son in Sakuya’s arm, showing him exactly how to hold the baby safely.

“Aha, he’s really warm. It’s cute...” Sakuya smiled. “I wish I had siblings that I could’ve held like this...” he said sadly. “I-Oh I’m sorry!” He apologised, feeling guilty for projecting. 

“It’s fine, Sakuya. You’re welcome to hold him anytime. He’s basically part of the big family that is our dorms, right?” Izumi said softly.

“Yeah! You’re right... Thanks ma’am!” He said. 

Sakuya found himself thinking a lot about his future and having kids that night.

Masumi

“Are you sure you don’t want to hold him, Masumi?” Izumi asked. 

“No. Gross.” He grumbled, throwing the biggest death glare at Sakyo.

Sakyo only glared back and watched him walk out the kitchen. “MAYBE he’d warm up to the idea if you stopped glaring at him like that...” Izumi sighed.

“He’ll get over it eventually.”

Tsuzuru

“May I hold him, Director?” Tsuzuru asked. It was shortly after dinner, and he had just finished cleaning the table off, leaving the dishes to Omi.

Of course Izumi agreed! Tsuzuru was so dependable with children, how could she say no? 

“It doesn’t matter how many times I hold a baby, it still feel nerve wracking. But it also takes me back to when all my brothers were babies. I remember holding most of them, and it’ll never stop being fun for me! It really takes me back. Not to mention how cute your baby is! He really is adorable. Aha, sorry, I’m rambling aren’t I?” 

“Don’t worry about it. It’s quite endearing. You really do love your family, don’t you?” Izumi said. She hoped she could express her love for her family just like Tsuzuru did. 

She knew she could learn a lot from him, and that was what she planned to do. Tsuzuru had already helped out an embarrassing amount already. Izumi needed to buy him a good “Thank you” gift in the future.

Itaru

He was sparkling. Like, seriously sparkling. Itaru looked too much like your typical anime Good-looking single father who doted on his child.

No. This wasn’t Itaru. It was his evil twin, Izumi was SURE of it. “He really is cute, huh?” Itaru spoke softly, holding his pinky out and watching the child grab it gently.

Sakyo glared from afar. The way Itaru gently wiped drool from the boys face and held him ever so gently irked him. He was the father, not Itaru, yet the younger male was doing a much better job at looking like it than he did.

“You’re really experienced, Itaru.” Sakyo said, anger and jealousy mixed into his slightly shaking words.

“Ah, yes. In highschool I took a babysitting job after school, and at work the women always ask me to hold their children. To bless them or something dumb like that...” Itaru said, gently swaying from side to side.

“Colour me impressed, Itaru-san!” Izumi exclaimed. Once again, Itaru presented a new, unexpected side of himself.

“You want kids one day?” Sakyo asked, genuinely curious about Itaru’s answer.

“It would be nice.... I’d want them to grow up to be a gamer... But, kids are so much work. Full time parent doesn’t leave much time for games.”

Why did Sakyo and Izumi expect anything more? Obviously gaming would still follow suit no matter what.

Of course, Sakyo took his son back almost immediately after that and sat on the sofa, baby layed gently on his body, sleeping peacefully.

Citron

“Oh, Director, May I hold your baby?” He asked, eyes very bright and sparkling. 

Sakyo glared across the room once more. He trusted Itaru and Citron the least with this, after all.

“Of course, Citron!” She said, happily handing over her son to the princely man.

“In my country it is tradition to throw the baby up three times! And then cash them like a ten ball!” Citron exclaimed.

Sakyo jumped up and into protective father mode IMMEDIATELY. “No! No! No! Don’t you dare throw my son!” He scowled at Citron with such a look that his face might as well have folded inside out.

“Oh! I wasn’t planning to. Your face is most interesting, Sakyo!” Citron exclaimed. From that point on, Citron had to sit and hold the baby.

Citron was definitely a natural when it came to children. When the boy started crying, Citron knew he wanted feeding, knew how to burp him, and knew how to hold him so he could sleep.

“You’re a natural, Citron!” Izumi said, grinning as she took her son back from the blonde haired male.

“Oh no, in my country, all of the ladies would bring their children to me! They said I was....how you say....handsome! And will bring fortune and good lush onto them in the future!”

“I see. You better help him learn how to be a gentleman when he grows up, okay?” Izumi joked, to which Citron more than willingly agreed.

Summer Troupe!

Tenma

“N-No. I can’t. I’ll drop him. No. It’s not a good idea at all. Children hate me...they always cry...”

“B-But! One time a woman asked me to kiss her baby’s forehead, as like an autograph y’know?”

“Really?! Did you?” Izumi asked, cradling her baby close to her chest to help him sleep better.

“What? Absolutely not. It’s unsanitary and unsafe on both sides...”

“Come on, Tenma, just hold him, even if it’s for a bit. When you’re older you might play a father in a tv show. This’ll help! Acting experience!” She explained. He’ll fall into the same trap no doubt. And he did.

So, with shaking arms, Tenma held the baby. He was too scared to hold the baby without assistance, so Izumi still supported Tenma’s arms so he felt safer.

“Ahaha.... it’s not so bad after all...”

“I told you. You really suit the father look though, Tenma. You should go for it more often.”

“You think so? I’ve never considered children before....” a flush spread across Tenma’s face as he said that.

“I think you’d be a great dad, Tenma.” Izumi reassured. 

That night, Tenma planned his children’s names. He wanted children one day.

Muku

Sakyo felt refreshed when he watched Muku holding his child. It was a very sweet sight, and Sakyo felt even his cold heart melt a little.

He plonked down next to Muku. “Do you want children in the future, Muku?” He asked, startling the pink-haired male, who had seemed in his own little world.

“Yeah! I totally do...Even though I want to be a prince-like character and actor, I’ve always been working towards working in the hospital with children. Or maybe a kindergarten teacher...I’m not sure.”

“There’s plenty of time to think about it.” He said, watching as Muku’s expression softened even more than it normally was. It was very heartwarming.

“I’d love to babysit one night. Can I? Oh...but what if I do a bad job? Any kind of failure sack of potatoes like me can’t take care of a baby. He’ll die! What was I even thi-?”

“Sure. That’d be nice.” Sakyo said, mustering up all the energy he could to cut Muku off and give him a small smile.

“Really?!” He asked, eyes sparkling. “I can be like a king! And he can be the prince!”

Sakyo didn’t answer, instead letting Muku get lost in his own adorable but tooth-rotting fantasies.

At least he could trust Muku, unlike some other people in the troupe *cough* Citron *cough*

Yuki

“It’s done.” Yuki said, handing Sakyo a small white pyjama outfit.

“That was quick, thank you.”

“It’s only small, it wasn’t a problem. But, in exchange you’re going to extend the costume budget, got it?” Yuki huffed, crossing his arms and sighing.

“Sure, whatever. I suppose we could go a little bit over budget anyway.” Sakyo said, completely disinterested in the conversation.

He changed his son into the handmade pyjama set and smiled softly. “Looks great.”

Sakyo could see a certain look in Yuki’s eyes. It was like he wanted to say something, but wouldn’t.

“Would you like to hold him?” Sakyo asked, picking his son up and gently cradling him in his arms.

“N-No! Gross! But I will...but because you’re offering! Okay?” Yuki babbled, clearly flustered. 

Holding the child in his hands made him look like a real parent. Endearment plastered his face. It was obvious. 

On the outside, Yuki looked one way, but on the inside he was planning how his daughter would look, what she was going to wear, what her name would be.

Yuki wanted a daughter. DESPERATELY. He couldn’t wait until he was older. He didn’t care if it was his biological child or adopted. He would love the fucking shit out of that girl and protect her with all the energy he could give, work hard so she could have nice gifts and opportunities.

He was mentally blabbing to himself. Yuki snapped back to reality when he realised that Sakyo was yadda yaddering about the costume budget.

“Are you even listening?” He snapped.

“Nope. There’s more important things right now, like the fact that your child is in my arms and- GROSS! Ugh! Take him back! GROSS GROSS GROSS oh my god that’s disgusting!” Yuki said, handing the baby back to Sakyo quickly.

He had been puked on. Nobody found that nice. Yuki wiped himself down with some wipes, feeling himself gag because of the amount of puke that covered his outfit.

“I’m going to change! Ugh that’s Absolutely revolting.” 

Perhaps children could wait. Or just, not happen at all.

Misumi

“You’re surprisingly good with children, Misumi! I definitely didn’t expect it!” Izumi exclaimed. 

Her son was laying on his back on a play mat, toys dangling above his head. Except, this time there was a wild Misumi dangling shaky triangles over the boys face, earning lots of little giggles.

“I used to play with Madoka when he was little!” He exclaimed, shaking the triangles to the left and right.

Izumi only smiled. That was a long time ago though, right? And he would’ve only been a child. 

“Ah! Your baby is really triangular!” He said, pressing his knuckle against the boys cheek to stroke it gently.

“U-Uh...right...?” Izumi stuttered. He liked triangles, so that was good, right? Triangular meant good, didn’t it?

“Do you want children one day?” Izumi asked, sitting on the floor beside Misumi, smiling at the cute and wholesome sight in front of her.

“Hmmm? No....I already have children. My triangles are my children and treasure!” He exclaimed, eyes lighting up like they were on fire.

“I-I see....”

Remind Izumi to never let Misumi babysit for her.

Kazunari

“Oh man! This is totally adorbs! Take a pic of me k? I’ll post it to my followers!” Kazunari said, posing with the small boy.

After sitting down and getting Izumi to post it, Kazunari had a small flush on his face and was smiling softly, similar to the one he had on his face when Tsuzuru carried him through the forest.

“Wow, Kazunari. You look so calm. That expression is really something!” Izumi said, sitting on the couch next to him.

Kazunari was being uncharacteristically quiet, and Izumi watched as his lip quivered slightly.

“Is...everything okay?” She asked, resting a hand on Kazunari’s shoulder.

“I just....Really want children one day...” he sniffled, a few tears running down his face. “They’re just...so cute...and I don’t care what I have to do, I really want one.” Kazunari sobbed.

“Hey...it’s okay. You don’t have to worry, you’ll have children one day! I’m sure of it! You’ll be a great parent one day, Kazunari.” Izumi reassured.

Kazunari only nodded and held the baby close. “Thank you.....Director.....” he sniffled.

He wiped his tears gently and chirped like his usual peppy self “Let me babysit sometime k? I will totes be the best babysitter ever! I mean, he’s totes cute! We’ll be besties forever!”

“Of course, Kazunari! That would be nice to do, especially since me and Sakyo want to go out for drinks! I could totally trust you.”

“Hell yeah!”

Izumi couldn’t wait to see what Kazunari’s children would be like!

End of Part 1! Autumn and Winter coming soon!

**Author's Note:**

> Instagram and Twitter are @karls_idols pls scream sakyo x Izumi with me!!


End file.
